Ghost Girl
by Darkfire374
Summary: All I wanted was to see a new place. Now, I'm dead. (First horror fic, bad summary...it's gotta have SOME potential.)


**Hey everybody! This is a small little one-shot I thought of after going to Lumoise City in Pokémon Y. Let me explain:**

**A few days ago, I bought a 2DS with Pokémon Y. I began playing it non-stop, and eventually I reached Lumoise City. Now, spoilers for anybody who doesn't want to know anymore.**

**I went into one of the buildings on North Boulevard after hearing about the "Ghost Girl". You can tell which office it is by talking to the lady behind the desk. She'll say she came from Unova and doesn't know why she's there. If you go to the second floor, the screen will freeze and a girl will appear behind you with the same design as the Hex Maniac on Route 14. She'll move slowly and say, "No, you're not the one." You can't reach her after you can move again.**

**I thought this was interesting and decided to make a story on it. Enjoy!**

I gazed around at the amazing city that stood in the center of Kalos. Prism Tower was shining as brightly as ever. Memories drifted in about Clemont telling his sister that winning wasn't everything.

I stood at the Route 14 gate, about to go visit Professor Sycamore again. I had seen a lot of Pokémon after I became Champion, and I was excited to show him my Pokedex. I put on my skates and dashed towards his lab.

The moonlight lit up the brick walls of apartments and the concrete of the street. I had explored every part of the city, every alley, every building and apartment…except one.

I stopped in front of an office space, large, but still normal in comparison to the others. It didn't have any signs, so I figured it was just another regular building. I decided to go in anyway. Maybe someone would be kind enough to give me an item.

I walked inside and looked around. Two preschoolers sat on the floor watching TV. Across from them were two women, presumably their caretakers. A lady at the desk smiled and waved. I walked up and asked her where she was from. There are a lot of regions, and many people leave or take vacations.

"Well, I recently moved here from a very rural part of Unova." She said. "I feel so lost here; I don't even know what this building is for!"

I chuckled. "Then why are you working here?" I asked. She shrugged in response.

"So, is it fine if I use the elevator?"

She nodded. "The third floor is off limits, however." She said. "Something's going on, but it shouldn't last that long."

I thanked her and entered the elevator. The door closed as I pressed the 2 button. The three wasn't lit up, which more or less meant I couldn't get up there. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped and the door opened again. I stepped out, but froze right on the spot.

The lights went out, but quickly turned back on. I shrugged and tried to move forward, but my legs felt numb. The room went dark again, but it didn't last any longer. Now I was creeped out. I couldn't move at all, my arms dangled by my sides. From the corner of my eye I saw a girl walking forward.

She wore a long, black dress with a web design just above her waist. Her hair matched her dress, dark and hectic, curling up in different directions. Her right hand was covered in a purple cloth, and a Pokéball was in the other. She didn't move her legs, it looked as if she were floating. She made it halfway through the room before stopping and planting her feet on the floor.

"No…you're not the one…" she said. Her voice was soft and calm; it sent chills down my spine. I was too terrified to speak. She began to levitate again and move forward. She didn't stop when she reached the wall; she phased right through it.

I felt the blood rush to my legs again, but I didn't bother to move. I just stood there in silence.

"I'm not the one…?" I whispered. Somehow I knew exactly what she meant.

**Two years later…**

I entered Hotel Richissime and went into the elevator. My room was on the fourth floor, so I pressed the button and waited for it to go up. Once I got there, I went into my room, which was on the left side of the elevator, and unpacked. When I finished, I figured it would be nice to introduce myself to the other vacationers.

I walked across from my room to the right side. I knocked on the door.

"Is anybody there?" I called. No response. I knocked again.

"Hello?" I twisted the doorknob, and it opened easily. I walked inside and gasped.

The same girl I encountered two years ago was there.

She was leaning against the wall, mumbling something I couldn't hear. My knees were wobbling, but I managed to get to her.

"H-Hello?" I said, completely petrified.

"…Don't talk to me…" she said. "If you do, I won't…" she trailed off.

"Won't what?"

"…Hear the elevator…"

I froze again. My body was completely numb. I was stuck staring at the girl.

She turned to me. Her eyes were purple and swirled; they seemed to move around. My vision grew cloudy and turned a dark shade of lavender. The girl disappeared in a puff of smoke. I felt a sharp pain in my head, which only grew stronger with each passing second. Soon, I couldn't see anything but purple.

I fell backwards but was still immobile. I could make out the faint sounds of the ghost girl talking, and an Espurr getting ready to attack.

Oh no.

"Espurr…" the girl said. My vision immediately went back to normal, and I found myself staring into an Espurr's eyes. Its pupils disappeared, and its ears began to glow.

"Use…Psychic."

After that, the colors switched from pink, to purple, to black.

Then I lost conscious.

**Not very creepy, huh? It's my first horror story, so it could use some work. **

**Anyway, don't forget to Rate & Review if you liked it! See ya!**


End file.
